Oriental Transience of Scarlet Waning Moon
by darknessprincessrainbowdash11
Summary: Yukari has decided to remove Gensokyo permanently from reality.  Her only opponent is the mysterious youkai, Marylin Satangod
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: YUKAIR'S EVIL PLANE**_

medicine melancholy was playin in here field of flowers of poison and then she heard from her bff marylin satangod that there was a monster that was burning all the flowers everywhere

meidcine is the protector of the flowers so she had to be stopiing them from destroying all the flowers. so she borrowed marylins powerful magical power(becausemeidcine is actually superweakand had no powers and she has to get her powers from marylins)and she made alot of poison but the monster was YUKAIR! medicine said OMG and she ran away because she knewthat yuakri was the most powerul touhou ever. and tghen yuakri said I am destoryed all the youkai befcause I am the queen of ensokyo and all the other youkai and stupid and i need to kill them all because then i will get all the power and be able to destroy everything! maryline then said NO I WILL STOP YOU BECAUE I AM THE OPPOSITE OFMEDIECNE AND I REALLY LIKE EVERYTHING AND IM NOT EVIL so marylin threw her magic at yuakir and made her umbrella become completely on fire! (marylin has the most powerful fire magic ever and it can pburn everything) yuakir ran away into the air really fast because she liked her umbrealla a lot and she needed to go fix it from tbruning

**I WILL BE BACK MARYLIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!**

OH MARYLIN said medicine and she cryed tears made out of poison WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF SHE KILLS YOU? marylin sasid that I will not let you die becuae you are my best friends and we have known eachotehr for a hundred billion years and we are best friends! OH MARYLIN SAID mediciene and she cryed a lot all over everywhere. marylin let mediceine cry on her huge boobies and it was really hot and sexy but it was cute too. We have to stop her from killing everybody medsincein, you have to help me too with your poison! said marylin and then marylin kissed medicine and medicine blushed kawaii and cute!

**MEANWHILE** IN THE SCARLET DEVIL HAUNTED MANSIONS:

remilia was sipping some rtea made out of blood but it wasn't gross and it tasted like real tea too. she crossed her long sexy model legs and tapped her long sexy nails on the sexy table that her blood tea was on. Sakuya! screamed the remilia I sense a distrubance in the power of the scarlate moon.../. sakuyat appread with her magic and she was really there the whole time but you didnt know because she was use time magic. I sense the disturbance too my mistress... agrred sakutae. sakutya was wearing a blood red dress that was died with real blood and she was nsaked except for a bloody apron and she also had on socks that had black and red stripes and she lookined like she was from hot topic and she looked really sexy because she has big boobies. I know that yukari is probably using her eveil magic to ruin everything because yukair is really eveil because she told me yesterday that she was goonna kill everyone yestreday said remilia. I know said sakuya i was there but you didn't know that becuse i used my time magic to hear the converstaion and i was there the whole time. HOW DARE YOU! slapped remilia is sakutaiyas face. I am so srory master i only do this because i care about yourt safety and i am secretly in love with you! cried skuaya and she cried all sexy and she was blushing so kawaii. That's not good enough said remilai and she started to havbe sex on her when flandre walked in and saw them and said OMG! falndre was wearing a blood red dress like sakutya and it was covered in real blood and her wings were the sixze of bowling pins and they were super scary and big and her hari was blond and glittering like in the sunlight from the scarleate moon(but not like twilight because it was the moon and flandre can't go in the sun because she will burtn like a REAL VAMPIRE)FLANDRE ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! screamd remilia as she pulled her pants back on and stomped sexing sakuya. **I AHTE YOU BIG SISTER, YOU KNOW I LOVE SAKUTA YOU ARE EVIL! **and flandre flewint o the air and broke a giant whoe in teh celijng and flew out of the hole! OH NO! screamedc sakuyat! I HOPE SHE DOESNT JOIN SIDES WITH YUAKRIA DN DESTORY GENSOKYO! if that's the case said remillia we may have to use the ultimate magic... Bring me pathcoulis...

MEANWHLE IN THE FOREST OF **MAGIC(WARNING THIS PART IS SEXY!):**

marisa and alice were making about and it was really hot and alice was nasked and marisa was nasked too but she still had her hat on! OMG MARISA YOU ARE SO SEXY! screamed alice while they maked out. I know said marisa and they maked out more. Just when they were abotu to have sex on weachtoehr, there was a knock on the door. marisa opened it and it was REIMU but she was DEAD! Marisa help me... marylin turned me into... A ZOMBVIE! screamed remiu. OMG said alice and she ran over and picked up reimu because she fell over because she was a zombie. What do we do marisa? yelled alice. Don't worry said marisa, i have an potion that tunrs people back to normal no matter what happens to them. So she gave it to reimu and ashe wasn't a zombie anymore, but she has to wear an eyepatch now to cover her red eye fileld with the evil energy maruylin put into her to make her into a zombie. why did marylin turn you into a zombie? said marisa. because they said yukair turned evil and that meant i was evil to obecause i was her girlfirend and that i had to die in order to stop me said reimu. i don't understand! said alice yukari is so prety and hse's super nice to us and she would never be eveil because she's a good person i know that because we used to date and she was my best friend too! said alice. OMG said marisa why did you not tell me that you date yukari? I will tell you later said alice right now we need to find out the truth about this incident and stop marulin from killing everone because hse thinks yukair is evil. but how can we stop marylin? said reimu she is the most powerful youkai ever and her fire of death can burn evertything! don't worry said marisa.

**WE HAVE THE POWER OF LOVE!** and they all joined hands in a circle and drew and smiley face and their hands like in the** first epidsode of yugioh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE SECERT OF THE ULTIMATE MAGIC**

pathcooulsi read her book and sighed a lot and then she heard a nock on the door of the viole librarry. who is it? said [athcouldis it is remilia and and sakyuta said remilia and sakyuat with very sersious voices. i assume you have felt the distrubance in the scarlat moon, pathcoulis? said remilia yes i have flet it... said pathcoulis so then you know what we must do dont you pathouclis? said remilia. they all gathered togehter at pathcouli's magical reading raindbow table of the seven elemnts of the philosophers' storne and they all put theyre hands on the table and made a star out of their hands and then the magica started to glow out of they hand and the circle that they made with their hands. we may never be able to go bac after wie start eh ultimate magic said pathcoulds i know that said remilia. and then they hread a magical sound and wind blew everywhere and made pathcoulis hair fly in the wind and she started to cough up blood and die. OMG PHATCOULIS screamed sakuyat and she glomped pahtcoulis to the ground and hugged her in her boobies. the magic was too strong for me said pahtchoulds. oh no said remillia and she fell to the floor and started to cry tears of blood because she was very sad. PATHCOULIS U CANT DIE NOW WE NEED YOU sceramed sakuyta i am sorry said pathoculis and then she died and turned into light and blinded sakyuta. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SCREamed skyuata and her eyes bleed blood everywhere from the pain of the light of pathsolulis dying. SAKYUTA! scareamed remilia and she ran over to sakytue and hugged her. I cant see remilia said sakuta and her eyes kept bleding and it was guro. dont qorry sakyuta said remilia i will give you one of my vampire eyes. remilia cute out her eye with a gothic knife and put it in sakyutas eye whole and then she could see every again. her vampire eye made her able to see evertyhing everywhere and she could see hwere flandre was.

REMILIA I CAN SEE FLANDRE WE HAVE TO STOP HER. said sakyuta and then remilia and sakyuta teleported far away with time magic

MEANSHILW IN HAKUGAKYUSDSKYUORO:

pathcoulis soul had appeared behind the magical gates and she was a ghost now and she had lots of ghost powers and she was the strongest ghost so yuyuko and youma came over to say hi to her because they knew her before she was dead and now they could hang out more because they were both dead now. welcome pathcoulsis to hakughyouskhkryouro said yuyukochan while eating a big peice of chicken and she had really big boobies. pathcoulis blushed and said hello yuykochan i just died and now we can hang out more. youma pooted and said stay away from my yuyukochan she is my kawaii! yuyuko slapped youma and said shut up youma you are so mean, you know pathcoulis is my friend so stop being mean to her! youma touched her red cheek and started to cry ghost tears made out of ghosts and they sparkled so kawaii. YUYUKOCHAN HIDOI DDESU! scramed youma and she ran away and cried. is youma ok? said pathcoulsis yes she is ok she is just jelaous of a kawaii and cute girl like you said yuyuko and she ate more chicken all sexy. pathcoulis blushed and kawaiied. so how did you die pathcoulsi? said yuyuko oh... said pathoculis. I tried to use the ulimate magic but my soul was not powerful enought o do it and then sakuyata scrweed it all up because she is such a stupid bitch said pathcoulsi. oh yes said yuyuko sakuyta is a very stupid bitch and she is a whore too because she did it with youma that is so gorss said yuyuko. why did you use the ultimate magic said yuyuko. well... said pathcoulsi yukair has gone crazy and now she is trying to kill evryrone so we were trying to stop her. DONT EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN... said yuyuko you mean yukair said pathouclous? DONT SAY THAT NAME OMG said yuyuko and she grabbed pathouclis by the shoulders and gave her shaken baby syndrome. why did you do that? said pathcoulis but she was retarded now so it souneded retarded. because that person... broke my heart said yuyuko. GASP! said pathcoulis and she didn't sound etarded anymore because hse use dher gohst powers to not soud reatedded anymore.

MEANWIHLE IN NAMELESS HILL:

all the folowers were all burnt and medicine and and maryhlin weere trying to fix them but they couldnt fixz tham all so medcicine cried alot. suddenlty something came flying form up in the air. IT WAS YUKA AKZMAI! mediciene is yukas girlfirend so she hugged yuka and they maked out alot all kawaiii and sexy. yuka! i am so glad you came i was so sad because all theese flowers died and yukairs is evaiel! said medicein D: said yuka and she hugged medicine even more harder and mediceine cried. yuka, please said marylin if you could help us stop her i know that we can do it all together said marylin. ok, i'll help you because i love mediciene and i want to make her happy and hurting flowers is WRONG **(IN REAL LIFE TOO!)**so what do you have to do first said yuka. first we need to kill reimu for real and no tmkae her just a zombuew and make her for real dead said marylin

**TO BE CONTINEUD.../!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A NEW EVEIL IS BORN**

it was midnight in gensokyo and ther was a hole lot of magic happenign and all the fairies were going carzy and the scarlate moon was in the scky. yucka said to medicenin and maryline get in my car loosers were going to kill a chrine madein. YAATTAA! sais medicen and maryline while meidcine carsed mearlylines boobies in her kawaii hands and they got in the car. yuckas car is the fastest car in all of gensokyo and it is powered by the sunflowers and she had to put loots of sunflwoers inher car to make it go really fgast. so when they got in the car yuka was about to say the magic owrds to make it fly when SUDDEENLY! a yukari gap opened and it was filled with purple evil magic that was evil and suddenly yuka saw the most horrible thing ever...

_**IT WAS STEVUCHAN!**_

stevucahn is the most evil youkai and everoyone hates her because she is evil but she is alwso really sexy and has really big boobies and a big booty because shes black (she is the first black touhou ever) ararararararar said stevuchan who are these little babbies who dare to internfere with my evil planes? stevuchan flaapped her fife hundered wings seductively and yuka had to fight back her urge to get a boner. yuka said what do you mean YOUR EVIL PALNES? you are too stupid to have evil planes yuakir is the real mastermind i know this because i used to the sunflowers to tell me the future... WELL YOU ARE WRONG said Strevucahn, i changed the future because i have the power to change the future and i can also fly the fastest out of all the youkie evr. yukair is just a puppet for me to play with and have sex on i am the real brainmaster of the evil plane and soon i will become the strongest and most evil youkai ever and no one can stop me NOT EVEN YOU YUKA KAXMAXIM! with a snap of her fingers meidicne was flown up into the air out of the car MEIDINCE NOOOO screamed maryline as she darted intothear to save her kawaii uke. SAV ME MARYLINE! scaremd meidcine. marline tried to grab medicine but when she went to touch her there was a maghic fors field that borke marylines hand wehn she tried to touch her and her hand turned all gross and broekn! itai! said maryline. HELP ME YUKA SAME! screamd meidcine as stevuchans magical squeeze made her clothes explode and medicine was naked in the air and it was sexy. yuke grabbed her umbrealla. NOT ONE MORE MOVE said stevuchan OR I WILL SNAP YOUR PRECIS dOLLY INTO A TWIG! uguuuuuu! said medicine as she cried poison glitter tears. what can i do to save meidince? yuka though inside her head how can I save her? i cant let her kill my girlfied... I WONT LET HER

MEANWHILE AT REIMUS HOUSE:

im so hungry said marisa as she layd down on the floor at reimus house while alice brushed marisa goldn har. reimu sad taht she had a secrt weapn inside her house that wuold kill maryline... she took a seed out of a box and said this is the secret weapon. thats just a seed stupid... said marisa but alice made a super scard feces. could this be... the seed?

TO BE CONTINUE!


End file.
